She is my person and I am hers
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline have always been mistaken for a couple and everyone thinks they should be together because of the way they are with each other, so people never get why they always claim they are friends when they seem to be something more. Multiple interconnected one shots of Baroline's Best Friend Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : **This is my very first time writing a TVD fanfic , there seems to be a lack of femslash in this fandom and since I am a Baroline fan (Bonnie and Caroline), I decided to write a multi chapter fanfic about their relationship, there are not a lot of Baroline fanfics out there except for when you go deeper into the Baroline tumblr or when you go on to Archive Of Our Own; and I know there are some Baroline fans out there who want a multi chapter fanfic just like I do, so this one is for you!**

 **This is a very fluffy fanfic that focuses on Bonnie and Caroline's very special relationship, everyone around them seems to think they are a couple and people just want them to be together already because they seem to just naturally act like a couple; the girls don't realize the way they are with each other may mean something more, maybe they just don't want to realize it or maybe they are afraid to admit what they feel for each other. This is going to be a fun fanfic with lots of fun one shots, there is going to be a jealous Caroline, frustrated family, friends and boyfriends and also a very possessive and overly protective Caroline. I hope a lot of people read this and enjoy it because I have never written anything outside of the Glee fandom before…so please give this a shot.**

xxx

 **Bonnie Likes her Caroline coffee**

 **During brunch between friends at the Salvatore Boarding house Jeremy tries to be a good boyfriend and makes Bonnie a cup of coffee, but one thing he doesn't know is that Bonnie only likes Coffee made for her by Caroline or even bought for her by Care bear.**

xxx

It was a beautiful morning at the Salvatore Boarding house and it had been a very long week for the Scooby doo gang, as Damon would refer to the group of friends. They had yet again fought another supernatural battle and things seemed to have settled down after that, it's been three blissful days without anyone of them getting hurt or nearly dying and Elena saw this as a reason to celebrate.

The brunette vampire, with permission from Damon, had invited her friends to the Boarding house of a relaxing nice Sunday brunch, which everybody agreed to; usually the organizer of the group was Caroline but this time she told the blonde vampire to take a break and just let somebody do all the work for once.

With the help of Stefan, Damon and Jeremy, Elena had cooked a full brunch meal with all the works, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, hash browns and a lot more, most of them may be vampires but it didn't mean they ate or drank nothing but blood, they also had an appetite for solid food and once in a while Elena knew that a good full meal wouldn't do them any harm, she wanted all her friends to come together for something relaxing and good and something that's not emotionally and physically exhausting, so brunch was the perfect idea.

"Well then, that's it, everything is done and setup and all everyone has to do is just showup and enjoy themselves" Elena said beaming while looking at all the food on the dining table and priding herself in all the work she had done

"Oh great, I just can't wait to be blessed with the presence of the Scooby doo gang, oh how I love spending time with all of them together at once, it's just great, I wish we had more times like these" Damon said his voice dripping with sarcasm

Elena rolled her eyes and knew that Damon was just being a complete drama queen, he knew that he had come to tolerate her friends and they also kind of tolerated him, oddly enough he grew more closer to Bonnie out of all her friends; which surprised everyone since they all thought Damon and Bonnie hated each other, matter of fact the person that still seemed to be at odds with Damon was Caroline.

She never really forgave him for all the times he had used Bonnie for his personal gain, Damon had hurt Bonnie pretty bad throughout all the years, physically and emotionally and that irked Caroline a lot because she was very over protective of the little witch and once you hurt Bonnie, you have to deal with a very angry blonde vampire, and everyone knew that, so when Bonnie and Damon all of sudden started becoming close, Caroline became very weary and suspicious of him and tried to keep him at an arm's length from Bonnie at all times, even though many times Bonnie had told Caroline that Damon was trying hard to become a better person.

"Oh stop being such a drama Queen I know who have grown fond of the gang, specifically everybody's favorite witch, you may pretend to not be happy about this brunch but I know you are very excited to see Bonnie"

Damon just huffed and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend

"I hate to admit it but judgy has grown on me and I like spending time with her okay, just don't tell her I said that, she is already too smug as it is"

Elena just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and just laughed at his antics

"Bonnie is not smug brother you are, in fact I think she too good of a friend for you" Stefan said entering the dining room causing Damon to roll his eyes and dismiss him with the wave of his hand

"I agree with Stefan Damon, my girlfriend is too good of a friend for you, but I can see she is rubbing off on you in a good way" Jeremy said softly chuckling along with his sister and Stefan

They knew that Damon had a knack for being put on the spot, the only person that would usually just naturally call him out was Bonnie who wasn't intimidated by him or scared of him at all, so at times they all loved to laugh at his expense

"Oh whatever little Gilbert and St Stefan…just whatever" Damon huffed out and they all laughed, he really had changed and tried to become better for the people around him which he considered family now, the old Damon would have said something sexually insulting about Bonnie and he would have been horrible to both his brother and Jeremy but everything was different now.

"Wow has Damon Salvatore really gone that soft, is that your best come back, oh that's just sad" Stefan said causing everyone else to laugh

"Be careful little brother have you forgotten what I am—

The doorbell suddenly rang and interrupted the sibling banter

"Well saved by the bell Stefan, the people have arrived, please go answer the door before your brother tires to kill you" Elena playfully says to Stefan

"As if" Stefan scoffs rushing to answer the door

"Why you little" Damon huffs but Elena stops him with a smile on her face

"Behave yourself now, the children are here" it had always been an inside joke of theirs about how they are the mother and father of the group and once their friends found out they somehow awkwardly played along, yet still thinking it was wired.

xx

Matt and Tyler had arrived together and they had already started digging in and since Tyler was a wolf he had the biggest appetite out of all of them.

"Oh god Elena this is really good" Tyler said with food in his mouth, giving everyone a view of his mashed up food along with his saliva mixed up together, which caused everyone to grimace

"Chew your food mutt" Damon snidely commented but Tyler ignored him and deliberately chewed loudly just to piss off Damon which worked

"Hey, hey, hey don't finish up all the food, we are still waiting on Bonnie and Caroline, where are they by the way, I tried calling them both but none of them would answer" Elena asked looking at Jeremy and Matt whom were her friends boyfriends but both just shrugged their shoulders.

Everybody knew that Bonnie and Caroline were always together and one wouldn't be in a place without the other, you had to physically pry them of each other, wherever bonnie was Caroline was there and vice versa, even their boyfriends couldn't separate them apart and without the other you couldn't find another and when they were both not here you had a luck of finding them by calling either one of them because there was always a hundred percent chance that they were together.

Everyone always knew how close they were, they had a very close friendship and every now and then they would be mistaken as a couple wherever they would go, it's not like people were crazy for saying so, because the two girls did act like they were married; they couldn't go 5 minutes without one checking on the other, sometimes when eating they would feed each other, Caroline knew Bonnie more than anyone and so did Bonnie know Caroline to a point were not even Caroline's mother knew her daughter the way the witch did, they were always very over protective of each other, mainly Caroline was the more possessive one which drove Bonnie mad sometimes.

They would sometimes have playful silly banter between them which made Elena at times feel like she was the third wheel. Whenever they traveled places, Caroline would insist on her and Bonnie sharing a bed because they couldn't somehow manage to sleep without the other, they were both naturally calm around each other, and one would level out the other, they fit like pieces of the puzzle, they just worked together, and when they argued and had fights it was hard to watch, because usually Caroline who always seemed to be the one causing the arguments would walk around like a broken hearted teenage girl who just had a fight with her boyfriend, not even Matt could cheer her up whenever her and Bonnie were at odds. Usually their friends would shove them together in one room and lock the door until they resolved their tensions and all was right again.

At first Elena found it odd at how close they were, she found it odd that they would rather be each other's valentines or they would rather go to the movies together or dinner together, she also always found it odd when Caroline would throw pebbles at Bonnie's window to let her in so that she could let her up in her bedroom and watch her sleep, at some point Elena casually asked Caroline if her and Bonnie were dating and Caroline just answered by saying "she is my person" and said nothing more. Before Bonnie's grams passed she would usually tell Elena that she believed that her granddaughter and Caroline would marry each other someday, back then she brushed it off, but now she understands what Sheila Bennett was talking about.

Truth be told, almost everyone thought that Matt and Jeremy were just Caroline and Bonnie's beards, because you wouldn't notice that the girls had their respective boyfriends because they only paid attention to each other and nobody else around them, sometimes when they were across the room form each other, they would just find each other with just a look and a smile and they would just gravitate towards each other so that they could be close to each other. Elena and Damon actually had a bet going on how long it would take for Bonnie and Caroline to get together, and she was losing by a lot, Damon had said that only when they are old and grey will they then realize how madly in love they are with each other, and Elena had suggested that it would take maybe another year, but boy was she wrong.

"Firstly there is enough food to go around Elena, you literally cooked for an army and you know Bonnie and Caroline they only share one plate of food so don't worry the food will still be here by the time they get here which will be in about ten minutes, Caroline said something about Bonnie having car trouble and being stuck at the library so Caroline's of course went to the rescue so they will be here don't worry" Tyler explained with food still in his mouth

"Wait Bonnie had car trouble and didn't call me, why I am even surprised Caroline will always be the first person she calls" Jeremy said with a frustrated sigh

Elena knows her brother and as much as he has tried to be the good boyfriend and accept that Caroline will always come first to Bonnie, it sometimes irked him because deep down inside he saw Caroline as a big threat…Matt on the other hand was very oblivious or chose not to see it, but Elena felt very sorry for her brother.

"Just accept it little Gilbert, your judgy's beard and as long as blondie is around she will always come first" Damon said with a knowing smirk on his face, which caused Elena and everyone else to glare at him further casing him to casually shrug his shoulders

"I only speak the truth little Gilbert, you too Donavon" he said pointedly at Matt who concentrated more on the stack of pancakes on his plate

Before anyone further said anything else, the doorbell rang, defusing the awkward tension in the room, Elena seemed more than thankful of the interruption and rushed to the door to open it and lo and behold Bonnie and Caroline were standing before her, Bonnie looking angry and Caroline looking annoyed and slightly angry, they didn't look their happy selves as usual and they were not holding hands like they would at times. They were not even looking at each other…Elena sighed because she knew that somehow her friends might have had a fight and it may not or may be Caroline's fault.

"Finally glad you guys could make it, come on in" Elena said a little less excited than she was before the duo arrived, knowing them whatever happened between them would take long to diffuse because they were both very stubborn

"Sorry we are late Elena, it wouldn't have taken so long if someone just listened to me and took her car to the shop to be fixed on Friday and just asked me to take her to the library, but no I guess someone just had to be stubborn and not listen to their best friend" Caroline huffed out angrily catching everyone's attention

"You know it's not a big deal Caroline, as long as you made it to brunch that-

"Would you just let it go" Bonnie angrily addressed Caroline cutting Elena off before she could finish talking

"No I won't let it go, what if hypothetically speaking your car had worked after you left the library and what if you got stranded in the middle of mystic falls and something bad happened to you, or some dangerous guy hurt you or maybe even-

"None of that would happen remember, I am a witch Caroline I can protect myself and even if I did get stuck along the way you know I would have called you first, you are totally blowing this out of the water like you always do" Bonnie said annoyed cutting off a very angry Caroline

"I don't care if you are a witch Bonnie, what I care about is your safety and what I care about is my best friend putting herself in potential dangerous situations, just because she is too stubborn to ask for help, being a witch doesn't cut it when you carelessly put your life in danger!" Caroline angry shouted out

Everyone was just watching the fight between the girls with amusement, if there's one thing the group of friends knew, was that no one should ever interrupt Bonnie and Caroline during an argument because one could get hurt, it was like interrupting a married couple's squabble, just don't get caught in the middle of it, so their friends just watched them have it out

"For once in your life would please just stop treating me like some damsel in distress, I admitted to you that I was wrong, just let it go" Bonnie huffed out throwing her arms up in the air

"I would stop treating you like a damsel in distress, if you stopped putting yourself in dangerous situations so carelessly" Caroline stated

"I am a witch I can protect myself!" bonnie angrily emphasized

"I DON'T CARE, What if next time you can't magic yourself out of a situation and it's too late for me to do anything" Caroline said, hurt evident in her voice

Everyone knew that Caroline was very over protective of Bonnie, and she would die of anything bad ever happened to her, Caroline was always afraid of losing Bonnie and vice versa, and at times people around them understood why Caroline was always so over protective of Bonnie, she was always in dangerous life threatening situations and sometimes it irked the Blonde vampire how strong Bonnie seemed to be, even when her life was being threatened by vampires, werewolves or other witches, it scared her that Bonnie was so at ease with being in dangerous situations, she never wanted to lose the witch so at times even in the smallest situations Caroline would over react and her over protectiveness would go on an over drive in turn annoying Bonnie

"Oh Care bear" Bonnie said, while walking over to Caroline, her voice wavering a little bit

"I just hate it when you put yourself in danger, I hate the thought of losing you and sometimes I just forget how strong and stubborn you are, but that still doesn't change the fact that I still worry about you a lot and sure I may over react sometime but you are my bonnie rabbit and if anything ever happened to you I would die inside even though I am technically dead" Caroline said while chuckling to try to ease the intensity of their conversation

"Oh you goof ball you know, you can never lose me, you are stuck with me and even though sometimes I hate it when you over react so much, I like that you are so worried about me, I too don't want to lose you and sometimes I get scared when you do something stupid, you're my person, you are stuck with me for life okay…so let's just forget about this horrible start to our day and lets dig in to what looks and smells like a fantastic brunch, of which Elena so graciously made for us" bonnie said soothingly to the blonde vampire

"Your right, I am hungry and it does smell good in here, I will grab us a plate okay" Caroline said as she embraced bonnie and softly kissed her on the forehead

The gang smiled at the act but somehow felt a bit uncomfortable, because they felt like they were interrupting an intimate moment between two lovers. Sweet, intimate moments like these between the girls happened frequently and when they did it just confirmed people's suspicions about them being a couple even though they weren't

"That sounds great, remember to pile on the bacon I am hungry, on the other hand I will go make myself a cup of coffee I need the caffeine and I am guessing, you want a glass of juice" Bonnie asked Caroline as she moved to the kitchen to make herself coffee

"Yep" Caroline shouted back with a smile

The girls knew each other so much that you could just ask the other what the other liked and they would tell without hesitation or doubt

"Wait I will make you coffee babe" Jeremy said while blushing

"Oh that's okay jer, I can make it myself that's fine" Bonnie reassured him as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush further

"Oh I insist, you are tired and you have had a long day, just go sit down and I will make it for you" Jeremy insisted

The room grew quiet and watched on awkwardly as Bonnie tried to think of a way to explain to Jeremy that the only person that she would ever let make coffee for her was Caroline and no one else and if Caroline didn't make it, she would do it herself, Bonnie loved her Caroline coffee because Caroline knew how she liked it, but unfortunately now she had to make it herself as the blonde vampire was busy plating up food for them

"Baby Gilbert what my little witch is failing to tell you is that she only drinks Caroline coffee" Damon explained smugly to Jeremy as he put his arms around Bonnie's shoulder, earning a glare from Caroline

"She is not your witch Damon, and she never will be, arms length Damon remember, arms length or we will have a problem" Caroline said appearing by the door with a plate of food for her and Bonnie

She moved to where Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon were standing and with her vampire strength she managed to pry Damon's arm off, of Bonnie while glaring at him

"Oh my God Blondie you should learn how to share judgy , like I said she is my friend now, so deal with it" Damon said coolly

"Not in a life time Salvatore, not in a life time" Caroline said glaring at him, after all Caroline still felt very uneasy about Damon and Bonnie's new budding friendship

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the two, knowing very well that the two always argued like toddlers, she knew that Damon liked riling Caroline up and even if it was just for fun Bonnie knew that Caroline still didn't like him and it made it worse now that they had a new found friendship.

"What is Caroline Coffee" Jeremy asked still looking baffled

"It is the coffee Caroline makes specifically for Bonnie, she doesn't drink anything else and if Caroline can't make her coffee, she will make it herself, although she prefers Caroline Coffee" Matt explained to a still very confused looking Jeremy

Jeremy was still new to this whole Bonnie and Caroline dynamic, he knew at first that every guy that tried to hit on Bonnie would fail epically because Caroline hated each and every one of them and of course Bonnie would do as Caroline said, but surprisingly when he asked Bonnie out Caroline didn't try to throw him over the bridge, she told him that she gave him the benefit of the doubt since she knew him and since he was Elena's sweet little brother who used to be a vampire hunter and she told him that if he ever did hurt Bonnie, she would snap his neck without hesitation and feed his body to the wolves.

Jeremy did take Caroline's threat literally because he knew what Caroline was capable of if someone did hurt Bonnie. He had heard of a lot of horror stories from guys that had tried to be greasy with Bonnie. Jeremy understood that they cared for each other but at times he also felt like the third wheel in their dynamic and wondered why Matt never felt that way before, he spoke to Matt about it before and Matt just told him to relax and use it to his advantage, he told him that if he ever wanted to do something nice for Caroline he would always have Bonnie help him out and that gave him major points in his relationship with the blonde, and he advised that Jeremy do the same. Yet somehow Jeremy still felt uneasy that Caroline knew Bonnie more than he did and that if he wanted to make Bonnie happy Caroline would be the person to call.

"Well then why don't you try Jeremy coffee, maybe it won't beat Caroline's but if you gave it a try it might be nice too" Jeremy insisted which made everyone on the room laugh

"Nope, no way buddy, I love you, your Elena's oddly hot yet dorky little brother and you're my best friend's boyfriend but my Bonnie rabbit loves her Caroline coffee and nothing else , sorry Jer but nice try though" Caroline with a smirk on his face

Jeremy tried to look for confirmation from Bonnie and everyone clearly saw when Bonnie mouthed an apology to Jeremy and turned to look at Caroline with a bashful smile

"Instead of gloating about your victory over my boyfriend, why don't you go make me a cup of coffee care bear and I will take that" Bonnie said while taking the plate of food from Caroline and smacking her butt while leading her towards the kitchen door

"You got it Bonnie Rabbit" Caroline said giggling as she made her way to the kitchen leaving behind a very amused group of friends and a slightly hurt Jeremy with a bruised ego, even though he tried really hard to hide it.

xx

Laughter filled the boarding house as the gang sat around the dining table laughing while eating and waiting for Caroline to hurry up and join them, Damon and Bonnie were bickering like always and the group just looked on amused

Their banter was interrupted by the blonde announcing her presence and walking in with a cup of coffee which smelled amazing; the aroma filled the air as she handed that cup to a smiling Bonnie, who drank delightfully, closing her eyes in pleasure as she moaned at how good the coffee is

"How is it, great as always I take it?" Caroline asked teasingly as she took a seat next to the witch

"Mhmm, a great masterpiece as always" Bonnie said while happily drinking her coffee

"What took you so long Blondie" Damon asked trying to irritate the blonde

"It takes time and craft to make Bonnie Rabbit her Caroline coffee Salvatore, some of us take pride in making people happy, unlike some people I know" Caroline said biting back

"Children stop the bickering" Elena jokingly said while reprimanding Caroline and Damon

"So Caroline, what is in this Caroline Coffee Bonnie loves so much, I mean it smells amazing" Jeremy asked curiously

"It's a secret recipe which she will never tell anyone, everyone has tried but failed" Stefan added while laughing

"Well maybe you should tell me so I could make it for Bonnie sometime" Jeremy said while smiling sweetly at the blonde

"Not in a life time Jer, not in a life time, it's a Caroline and Bonnie thing, so I can't ruin that by letting you in on the secret, I love that I am the only that can make her coffee" Caroline said proudly beaming and everyone just looked at her amused

"Sorry Jer, but she is right, it's a Caroline and Bonnie thing" Bonnie added as she fed Caroline a piece of waffle dipped in syrup

"You will win one next time buddy" Matt said patting a defeated Jeremy on the back which caused everyone to laugh

Maybe he will win one the next round and maybe he won't because deep down inside, he knew that when it came to his girlfriend Caroline always won, no matter what.

Everyone looked at the girls with knowing looks, each wondering about their dynamic, they watched as Caroline and Bonnie happily fed each other and whispered into each other's ears giggling at what the other would say, it was as if though they were just alone in the room and nothing else mattered because they seemed to dismiss everyone else around them, they were in the Bonnie and Caroline world and nobody was allowed in that world not even their boyfriends….

Elena watched the girls happily in trance with one another, she watched the way their eyes would light up as they looked at one another, she watched as Bonnie happily drank her Caroline coffee and for the first time in forever she felt as though she was two steps ahead of her bet with Damon, maybe it won't be too long before they figure out that they are deeply and madly in love with each other…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: Caroline had always been uneasy with Damon and Bonnie's new friendship (Jealous Caroline)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** **: Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, here is another chapter and as promised jealous Caroline. Warning: there is a very steamy scene between our girls in this chapter! enjoy**

 **Caroline is not on board the Bamon Ship**

 **xx**

 **Caroline had always been uneasy with Damon and Bonnie's new friendship**

 **xx**

It was a late beautiful afternoon in Mystic Falls and Bonnie Bennett was studying hard as usual, she had, had a very long week, with all the supernatural problems that her and her friends always had to fix because somehow every freaking bad guy was after them week after week. Mixed with school and being a witch and also being friends with vampires and werewolves, it was a lot for a seventeen year old teenage girl to take; but Bonnie being Bonnie had always held her own and never let anything stop her from accomplishing it all, she was in her senior year so she was determined to graduate, even if that meant conjuring up some spells to fight bad guys on the side in order to protect herself and her friends.

When she was a little girl, she grew up watching Sabrina that teenage witch, she always thought it would be fun being a witch, Sabrina used to fix every one of her problems with just a wave of her hand, if she only knew then, that in reality being a witch wasn't that fun at all, it came with a big responsibility and a lot of baggage, everyone wanted Bennett blood to do a spell or either they wanted a Bennett witch to do something for them, at times she felt cursed for having the last name Bennett, because every time people wanted her to do something for them even if that meant sucking her magic dry and putting her life in danger.

Bonnie also knew the quirks if having magic, for one she could protect herself from dangerous situations, and secondly she could connect with the earth, the connection was strong, meaning she could control all four elements, fire, Air, water, earth, she loved that part because it meant that at times if she wanted to have a little fun with Caroline she could, she would produce Caroline's favorite flowers out of the soil on the ground, at times she would take Caroline to their favorite spot by the lake during sundown, and she would make a mini waterfall out of the lake water, which would make Caroline giggle and cry tears of joy.

Bonnie's magic seemed to make her happy whenever her magic revolved around doing something nice for Caroline, protecting Caroline or making her happy, her best friend's second favorite movie was Harry Potter, so just for Caroline's amusement she would dress up as Harry potter and cast innocent spells with her fake wand and Caroline's reaction would make it worth it for the witch. So yes life for Bonnie wasn't easy, between juggling schools and the supernatural life there wasn't any more time to waste if she wanted to graduate, but at the end of the day what made it better was having Caroline by her side through it all. Caroline was Bonnie's everything and vice versa, Bonnie and Caroline from a young age have been as thick as thieves, nothing ever came between them and if it did they tried to find a way to fix it all.

Their bond as years went by grew stronger and stronger, and after Damon almost destroyed Bonnie's life, Caroline became a little more over protective than she already was, Bonnie loved her Best Friend to bits, but at times her possessiveness and jealousy would get too much. Bonnie remembers the time when Caroline got jealous of a new girl in school; Bonnie had volunteered to take Emma on a tour of their high school and they immediately bonded, Emma was cool and Caroline didn't like the fact that Bonnie spend so much time with her, Caroline actually did a background check on Emma and when she couldn't find anything on her she threatened Emma to stay away from Bonnie which angered the witch resulting in a big fight between the two best friends which got resolved after Caroline did some serious groveling.

Bonnie understood that the blonde vampire never really liked to share her with anybody, no matter what, it's always been Caroline and bonnie throughout and the blonde wanted it to stay that way, so it made the witch more nervous and less concentrated on her work because she was worried about how Caroline was going to react when she told her that she was going to hang out with Damon Salvatore later on in the evening. Caroline always overreacted whenever Bonnie wanted to hang out with someone else rather than her, they always fought about it and Bonnie hated when Caroline looked like a kicked neglected puppy, so it really was going to be tough to tell her that she was hanging out with Damon of all people.

Bonnie knew that Caroline was not on board the new friendship that had formed between the former enemies, she didn't understand how bonnie could easily forgive Damon for all that he did to her, the other factor that made the blonde vampire uncomfortable with the friendship was that Bonnie and Damon actually got along, at the beginning of this new found bond, Caroline had hoped that the dynamic would fizzle out but it never did and that made Caroline more weary of Damon's movements and actions around Bonnie, she thought that Damon was just using her best friend as always, but when the blonde actually realized that it was truly genuine, it made her angry to a point where Bonnie and Caroline always fought about it, sometimes Caroline tended to over react a little bit.

And just then with Caroline invading the witches' thoughts she sees the blonde entering the Bennett residence with a broad warm smile on her face which Bonnie returned, Caroline and Bonnie had the keys to each other's houses, it was normal for them to make themselves at home in each other's residences, if bonnie was at Caroline's house it felt like home away from home and vice versa, they sleep over at each other's houses day to day and at times they buy groceries for each other because they always knew what the other wanted, without having to say it. The girls had nights were they would just watch movies, have junk food and just cuddle with each other and those were the nights the girls enjoyed the most; it was one of their Caroline and Bonnie moments which they could only enjoy with each other.

"Hey Bonnie Rabbit, how are you? Wait never mind, your forehead is creased, books are open, which means you're catching up on your algebra, do you want any help with that" Caroline asked happily bouncing towards were Bonnie was sitting

The blonde was carrying a brown paper bag full of pick me up groceries that she knew Bonnie would need this weekend, Caroline always sensed when her best friend was under stress and needed a pick me up, she always knew Bonnie's favorite snacks and movies that would put her out of her funk, besides the blonde vampire had a fun night planned for them in a few hours time.

"Hey Care bear, to answer your first question I am tired as hell, and yes I am catching up with my algebra, but I am almost done so thanks for the offer but it's okay" Bonnie replied tiredly but giddily, because seeing her blonde best friend made all the stress better

Caroline placed the groceries on the counter and skipped over to Bonnie's side placing a soft kiss her cheek making the tiny witch shyly blush and smile with glee, Caroline looked over her best to see how far her friend really was, Bonnie had this tendency of always lying to Caroline about needing her help, she never wanted to feel like she was bothering the blonde, and Bonnie never really wanted to feel as though she is some damsel in distress in need for someone saving her, the witch's stubborn hero complex always caused fights with her and the blonde vampire but as always they ended up making up.

"Well you weren't lying to me this time, you really are almost done and luckily I bought us some pick me up snacks for tonight, a few of your favorite snacks, a few of mine and lastly I bought your favorite shower gel, honey and Lillie flavored, for tonight's shower, I was actually going to give you a really fantastic and what now looks like a much needed relaxing massage, so what do you say. girl's night tonight?" Caroline says excitedly

Bonnie knew how important girl's night was to her best friend, they talked, had a pig out with their junk food, watched movies, and the most intimate part of their girl's night was the shower; Caroline and Bonnie usually showered together, it was nothing unusual between the two, Bonnie especially enjoyed her other half's shower massages, because they were so relaxing and soothing, the blonde knew how to work her magic on the little witch and right now Caroline's massages was what she needed, but she made a promise to Damon about hanging out with him tonight. She knew that telling her that she was going to be hanging with Damon was going to be really hard and it was going to turn into a long drawn out argument, and now happy giddy Caroline was going to turn into possessive jealous Caroline which frustrated bonnie a little.

"Wait, you've got that I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it face, what is it Bonnie rabbit" Caroline asked moving closer to Bonnie, the blonde vampire instantly realized how her best friend tensed the moment she moved closer to her which was odd because Bonnie never tensed around Caroline unless she was nervous about something involving the blonde, or nervous about something that she knew was going to make Caroline angry.

Caroline tried to ease Bonnie by massaging her shoulders, giving her a little preview for later, she thought that maybe a massage would calm the witch down a bit, and maybe it would allow her to relax and not be so tense and scared to tell her whatever she seems to be hiding from her.

Bonnie seemed to instantly relax, as soon as Caroline worked her magic on her, Caroline always had this way of just making everything seem okay, she had this way of working Bonnie and calming her down whenever she was tense, upset or stressed out, the girls knew each other to a point where none of them had to say anything in order for the other to see that there is a problem brewing.

"Oh God Caroline, that feels amazing, don't stop" Bonnie moaned out, which further made the blonde vampire shiver and beam with pride, Caroline enjoyed making Bonnie feel good, and every time or whenever Bonnie seemed to enjoy whatever Caroline did for her or to her, it made the blonde pretty happy. Bonnie's moans were always so comforting for Caroline, anytime Bonnie moaned due to the pleasure Caroline was giving her, Caroline seemed to be content, whether it was Bonnie moaning because she enjoyed her Caroline coffee, or whether she moaned due to Caroline's amazing cooking skills, her moans always seemed to comfort Caroline in a way, in some ways Caroline felt extremely happy and comforted by the fact that Bonnie would only make those sounds around her and because of her, it comforted her knowing that Jeremy will never be able to make Bonnie feel this way, she knew that Jeremy could never make Bonnie weak in the knees like she could.

"I know it's good, but your avoiding telling me the truth, what are you hiding form me, that's making you so tense" Caroline asked her so soothingly it made Bonnie shudder, the blonde vampire further moved to nip at the tip of Bonnie's earlobe which caused the witch to whimper, Caroline further moved to softly kiss Bonnie's neck which caused her to moan and whimper due to the softness of her friend's lips and due to the pleasure it was bringing her.

The friends had no problem with intimacy when it I involved the two of them; they were always touchy feely around each other, they took showers together, they fed each other, they cuddled and slept in the same bed, they had long drawn out intimate hugs and sometimes they shared a kiss here and there, there was nothing wrong with that in their eyes, sometimes they would forget that they were in public and they would display a little PDA, which is also one of the ,any reasons that people at their school think their together and that Jeremy and Matt are just beards; the girls weren't even that intimate with their own boyfriends, the boys got so used to the intimacy between the two, that it was now just normal to see Bonnie and Caroline hold hands or share a peck on the lips.

"Mmmm, I would tell you but it's so difficult when your magic hands are working on me" Bonnie moaned out

"I am just giving you a preview for tonight, bonnie rabbit, so tell me, what are you so scared to tell me?" Caroline husked in her ear making Bonnie shudder further

"Okay, fine, Damon and I are hanging out tonight so girls night is not going to happen tonight, sorry Car bear" Bonnie said out loud while closing her eyes, nervously anticipating a reaction from Caroline

She felt the blonde stiffen and stand still for a while, Bonnie couldn't actually see Caroline's facial expression but she could feel it, she could feel her anger and her disappointment, but she could mainly feel the blonde's anger, after what felt like forever to Bonnie, Caroline finally reacted

"YOU ARE WHAT" Caroline shouted, causing bonnie to flinch.

The witch stood up from the barstool in an attempt to calm the blonde down, but she was fuming and there was nothing at this point that Bonnie could do, but let Caroline express her feelings.

"Care bear I know you are not fond of Damon and you are also not a fan of our friendship, but he is changing and we do have something's in common instead of fighting all the time; and it's not like I spend time with him all the time, it's just this one time, he wants us to play Mario krat and pig out on junk food, please don't get mad" Bonnie pleaded and Caroline just seemed to further get angry

"If it's any consolation, I thought you were hanging with Matt tonight, and Damon was my last option you know?" Bonnie tried explaining to Caroline; feeling like what she just said would make it all better, instead Caroline was still looking at her with a stone cold facial expression

"If it's any CONSOLATION, if it's any consolation! Really, that's the line you are going to use on me?" Caroline screamed, her arms wildly moving around, in order to protect herself, bonnie separated herself and Caroline by moving on the other side of the kitchen

"If you know me well enough Bonnie Bennett, you would know that I would put you first above anybody else, even my freaking boyfriend! Because you are important to me and of course I chose to hang out with you first instead of Matt! Really, hanging with Damon! Damon of all people is that why you are in a rush to finish your homework, because you want to hang out with Damon! So he is that important that he makes you rush through your algebra!" Caroline angrily said

Bonnie felt anger bubble deep inside her, she knew Caroline was jealous and a lot of times possessive, but she would never, ever put anybody else above Caroline, and the blonde knew that, so for her to think otherwise hurt the witch a lot

"Wow, really Care bear, you think I would put anybody else above you, and Damon out of all people, really? And even if I wasn't hanging with him tonight I would still be in a rush to do my algebra, you know I hate doing things last minute on a Sunday, the day before school! And FYI I DO KNOW YOU CAROLINE FORBES! But right now I don't know who you are" Bonnie said back angrily

Bonnie and Caroline at this point were hurt and angry and confused, Caroline was specifically feeling every emotion one could feel, hurt, jealousy, confusion and most of it all anger, a fight never escalated this far with the girls and now, it dawned on them just how serious this was, and if they had to get to the bottom of it all, they would, even if it meant Bonnie had to get through Caroline's already built up walls the hard way

"At this point, the Caroline standing in front of you, is a very upset and angry Caroline that doesn't understand how her Best friend would hang out with Damon rather than her, Bonnie the guy destroyed you emotionally and physically, he hurt you, he exhausted you, he killed your grams, the person you loved the most, he destroyed you, all because of his obsession with our friend, all because he wanted to get the girl, he destroyed all our lives! Mostly yours because he was selfish, he still is selfish, all Damon ever does in think about himself and Elena of course, if it doesn't involve Elena he won't care, he always has a motive Bonnie! I was once his blood bag! That guy treated us all like shit! And how everyone, specifically you surprisingly just turns around and forgives him is beyond me, I only tolerate him because of the fact that one of my best friends is blindly in love with him

But when it comes to you Bonnie, when it comes to you…I can't let him anywhere near you, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. and when he is around you I just get this bad feeling that he is just using you, he is befriending you because of Elena and nothing else, I hate that you trust him so much, I hate it when he gets near you because I am afraid he is going to do something to put you in danger, I can't lose you Bonnie, I can't and you know I would do anything to protect you and I am sorry if I still believe that one of the many things I feel like I have to protect you form is Damon" Caroline at this point was just hurt and scared, and it was evident in her voice

She was scared to lose Bonnie, and she was scared to lose Bonnie to Damon out of all people, she knew that at times she could be very jealous and possessive over Bonnie, but this was different, Damon destroyed everything he touched and he had destroyed bonnie multiple times and somehow the witch came out stronger than before, but for Bonnie to be friend him was not okay in Caroline's head, she wasn't buying the whole "I have changed act" that Damon was putting up, Caroline swore that she would do anything in her power to keep Damon away from bonnie, even if she would die trying

"Listen Bonnie rabbit, I know, I know I can be crazy, jealous and possessive when it comes to you, but I don't understand this whole new budding friendship between you and the blue eyed psychopath, I know you are forgiving and everything, but…I just don't get it, he took everything from you, everything and somehow you still manage to trust him?" Caroline asked frustrated and confused

Bonnie took steps to move closer to Caroline, she could see that Caroline was frustrated and overwhelmed, Caroline would usually react this way if she felt as though she couldn't win with Bonnie, she sometimes reacted this way when she also felt helpless in a situation, Bonnie loved Caroline with all her heart and soul and she knew that Caroline loved her just as much, and it hurt when she would witness Caroline this way, sometimes Caroline's love for Bonnie overwhelmed her and turned her into an emotional bomb waiting to explode

Bonnie encircled her arms around Caroline's neck, thus causing Caroline to hold bonnie by her waist, it was intimate and emotional moments as these that meant a lot to the girls and further strengthened their bond

"The most important people in my life once told me that in order to move on and leave all the negative baggage behind, and in order to not let the enemies win, is to forgive and let go, be the better person no matter how much it hurts you, because in the end it heals you and you get to move on and they get to live with the guilt for the rest of their lives and you know what else they told me?, they told me that when a person tells you who they are believe them, Damon told everyone that he changed, he apologized and specifically told me that he was trying to become a better person, so I believed him. You know who told me all of that; you know who my voice was in forgiving Damon Salvatore and his psychotic ways?" Bonnie asked grinning and looking straight into the Blonde's eyes

"Your grams and I" Caroline said her voice wavering, full of emotions, her Bonnie was a smart woman

"Yep, you and grams gave me some solid advise back then, when Damon was still a terrible person…Caroline I love you, your best friend, you come above everyone else in my life next to grams, I love you with all my heart and soul and no one will ever break us apart, not Damon Salvatore, not Matt Donavan and not even Jeremy Gilbert, no one. You trust me right?, I know you trust me, so trust me when I say I know Damon is trying to change, you just have to see that without getting heated every second he tries to talk to me or hug me, or even hang out with me, you just have to trust me on this, I know he is a different person now"

Caroline seemed defeated, but she knew that her bonnie rabbit was a smart, beautiful and strong woman whom she loved with all her heart and soul, and bonnie always tries to see the good in people, even if the people were forever horrible, she trusted Bonnie's instincts, but still, it was going to take a while for Caroline to believe in the whole Redeemed Damon act

"You are right, you are right, I will give Damon a chance, but if he ever, ever lays one hand on you or even tries something, I will gladly take his heart out of his chest within a second…I love you Bonnie Bennett, I love how you are so forgiving and loving and sometimes stubborn as hell" both girls laughed at what Caroline said, creating a light atmosphere around the girls

"But otherwise I love all of you" Caroline said as she softly caressed bonnie's cheeks with her thumb

"I love all of you too, and since this was our first huge emotional overwhelming fight, I am going to cancel my evening with Mr. Salvatore, I am sure he won't mind me cancelling on what he called the Bamon filled fun night" Bonnie said chuckling and moving to get her phone in order to call Damon

"What the hell is Bamon" Caroline cringed

"It's mine and his name mashed together, Bamon" Bonnie says laughing

"Please don't ever say that again, it makes me really sick, I would rather you use Baroline rather than Bamon" the blonde said following Bonnie as she makes the call to Damon

"Let me guess, Baroline is our couple name?" Bonnie asked laughing

"Yep and it's much better than Bamon" Caroline said while grabbing at the phone in order to talk to Damon, Bonnie moved to reach for it, afraid that the blonde would fly of the handle when talking to the blue eyed vampire, she failed to get it because Caroline tickled her causing her to lose control and giggle

As smug as always, Damon answered the phone

"Hey judgy, how is my favorite witch, ready for tonight I have the game all setup, ready to spend the night with your favorite vampire ?" Damon asked smugly

"Huh, favorite, you wish, I top everyone else on the bonnie Bennett's list Damon Salvatore, Oh one last thing Bonnie is not coming over tonight, she would rather spend time with her actual favorite vampire…see you later blue eyed psychopath" and with that the blonde smugly ended the call not waiting for Damon to reply

Bonnie stood across her with an amused look on her face

"Really Caroline, at least pretend to care about the poor guy" Bonnie said chuckling at the blonde's antics

Caroline moved closer to bonnie and lifted her up causing her to squeal, Caroline placed the witch gently on the kitchen counter

"Well I do feel sorry for him, because you won't get to grace him with your presence. I on the other hand am going to get to take you in the a very hot steamy shower, lather you up and massage you and eat junk with you and cuddle you to sleep, so it's kind of hard to feel sorry for the guy" Caroline huskily said nuzzling her head into Bonnie's neck causing the witch to shiver

"Mmm, you do have a point there, so why don't we start with that shower and massage that you promised me seconds ago…how about we take off these clothes and get to that shower" Bonnie said huskily caressing Caroline all over and moving to unbutton her shirt

The blonde vampire moaned at the idea and with all her strength, she moved them to Bonnie's spacious bathroom and started undressing the witch….the girls had seen each other naked countless times and every time Caroline seemed to be awe of her best friend's body, no matter how many times she has seen the witch naked

"Oh god you are still so beautiful Bonnie Bennett" Caroline said while looking at the witch with full blown lust

It also wasn't unusual that the girls were sometimes sexually intimate with each other; it had started a long time ago even before they had boyfriends, it was when Bonnie's grams passed and Caroline was with her at the Bennett residence, the blonde was comforting her best friend and one thing leads to the other, they blurred the lines of their friendship and explored each other through the night until the morning, it was their secret and nobody else knew about it, ever since that night, there were times when things got heated and they would just cross the blurred lines of their friendship.

They trusted each other, they cared for one another and they loved each other, so for them it was normal to become sexually intimate with one another, they somehow believed that it strengthened their bond a little more and Caroline loved passionately bringiing Bonnie to a brink and swallowing her beautiful cries of pleasure. Bonnie loved the way Caroline held her, she loved the way Caroline was attentive and passionate, something that many times Jeremy would fail to do…Caroline didn't hold her like she was going to break but she handled her like she was precious, her possessiveness made it all so passionate and loving at the same time

They moved to the shower and Caroline placed Bonnie against the cool shower glass, while her legs were still wrapped around her waist, the blonde moved to turn on the shower; both the girls moaned as soon as the water cascaded down their bodies…they locked eyes reading every emotion off each other and fused their lips into a passionate kiss, Bonnie locked her legs around Caroline's waist and the blonde vampire turned them around, placing bonnie carefully on the ground and organically ending the kiss. The girls were very breathless, they paused for a moment to take each other in, Caroline's senses peaked as she smelled Bonnie's arousal and that drove her crazy

"Wow, we have never done that before" Bonnie commented as she looked at the blonde through her heavy eyelids

"Well there is a first time for everything, and you Bonnie Bennett are incredible"

Caroline starting massaging the witch, causing her to moan out loudly as Carline hit the spots that were just right, Caroline moved to massage Bonnie's nipples causing her to whimper and moan in pleasure, both girls were dripping with pleasure and they both ached to be touched

"Please" Bonnie whimpered

"Please what?" Caroline husked

"Please touch me Caroline" Bonnie moaned out, which was music to the blonde's ear

Caroline slowly caressed Bonnie's stomach, drawing patterns on it and teasing her, already Caroline had started feeling the pleasure of grinding her clit on her best friend's ass and she was prolonging her orgasm

She moved to enter two fingers into the witch, teasing her and eventually hitting the right spot, Caroline loved how ready and wet the blonde was, she loved the feeling of Bonnie's vagina constricting against her fingers indicating that the witch was quickly coming to an orgasm

Labored breaths, and moans filled the steamy shower, their movements were sync and deep down inside the girls didn't want the moment to end just yet

"Oh fuuucck" the girls both screamed out loud as they came…they brought their lips together into a passionate kiss soaking in everything that just happened \

"Wow, I do enjoy our showers" Caroline said breathlessly as she rested her forehead onto Bonnie's

"I enjoy our showers too" both girls chuckled and shared a kiss once more, deep down inside Caroline knew that her jealousy always paid off somehow and deep down inside Bonnie knew that she made the right choice by cancelling on Damon and spending time with her Care Bear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, all in all; Jealous Caroline=hot steamy love making in the shower**

 **Next chapter** **: Elena learns a lot about her friend's friendship just by having a sleepover with a drunken Baroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So sorry the update took so long, I hope you enjoy the new update, thank you for the continued support**

 **Elena learns more about her Friends' relationship than she bargained for….**

 **xx**

 **Drunk Baroline = Very amused Elena**

 **xx**

It was a late, cold and damp evening in Mystic Falls; it had just rained cats and dogs the whole afternoon, and now with the still cloudy sky and the very cold harsh wind, the streets of the always vibrant town are very quiet, as many people are inside their homes, hiding away from the cold, as they snuggle up with friends and family in front of the fire place, or having a warm dinner, or watching some boring evening television…

As for our supernatural friends, they are also hiding away inside; as that not much was happening outside, no fun adventures this time, no one to kill, no cure to search for, no magic to be done, no feeding seemed necessary, no evil vampire to stake, it all seems like a peaceful night in, and a cold evening outside. 

Usually everyone would be at the boarding house playing games, having dinner or plotting to fight some supernatural happenings, but unlike every other day, not everyone is together, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy are having some fun of their own at the boarding house without the girls, and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are snuggled up together at the Gilbert house in front of the fire place as they have some slumber party fun.

Laughter resounds around the house as the three girls have some fun of their own without the boys, the girls have known each other for a long time, at first a young Bonnie Bennett met a young Elena Gilbert, when the Gilberts first moved to Mystic Falls; they had connected right away and stuck besides each other, then along came little Caroline Forbes, a bubbly little blonde girl that somehow completed the missing piece of the puzzle, each of the girls were individually different of course…

There was Bonnie, the kind spirited friend, whom always put everyone she loved before herself, whenever her friends were in trouble she was always there no matter what, she would even sacrifice her own life just to save the ones she loved, she had a soft spot for people and even though she was quick to judge someone's character, she easily let people in; there was Caroline the bubbly, more organized friend, and over protective friend who always tried to find a way to make everyone around her feel better, she never gave up on the ones that she loved and, she always saw the positive side of things even when things looked bad…

Then there was Elena, she was the grounded one, easily accepting of people, very down to earth and she loved and cared for people in a very passionate way, she has a very big heart and somehow believes that there is good in everyone, which is why even though it's a roll coaster most days, she is dating a very stubborn, selfish, sometimes and not always good vampire, he was getting there, or so she believed. All these personalities mixed together seemed to make sense somehow, the girls together created some sort of balance between them.

They knew each other well and there were never any secrets between them, they could feel what the other would think, or how the other was feeling, there were in sync with each other and you could never break apart their bond, and of course they had normal petty fights like friends would but in the end they would always be there for each other no matter what…

But these days Elena was starting to feel out of sync from her friends, she knew right from the start that Bonnie and Caroline had always had a special bond of their own, and she understood that, ever since they were little Caroline had this need to always be besides Bonnie, and always be her protector even when Bonnie was able to protect herself, Caroline never failed to be by her side, even when Bonnie never needed her to be, she was always there.

If Bonnie had forgotten her lunch when they were in elementary school, Caroline always had a spare lunch with her and it was always Bonnie's favorite snacks, if Bonnie was feeling cold and forgot to bring a jacket, Caroline would always take off her own and give it to Bonnie and even though Bonnie refused, Caroline always insisted.

One time Bonnie's Grams, Sheila Bennett forgot to pick her up from school, and Bonnie had declined when her best friends offered her a ride home, as a middle school kid, she liked walking and admiring her surrounding, besides her school was not that far from home, so it was no problem for her. At times Bonnie was a loner, and she enjoyed the times she spent alone which were not that many as her friends, specifically Caroline, were always there, but Caroline had refused to let Bonnie walk alone, she had told her mother to drive back to work and not take her home, because she was going to walk Bonnie home, and even though Bonnie still declined, Caroline took a grumbling Bonnie's hand, and they walked home hand in hand leaving behind a very amused Liz Forbes, who drove back to the Sherriff station alone without a young blonde to drop off at home.

It's always been like that, they were the ying to each other's young, and many times both would say to other people, they were "each other's person" and nothing would ever change that, which is why at times Elena would always feel like the third wheel or the very useless sidekick, at times when Bonnie gets sad, she usually isolates herself from the world, even her Grams (whom Bonnie loved and admired, and was very close to) couldn't break down her walls, Elena had tried once but failed, and the only person that could was Caroline, when Caroline was there, Bonnie would just fall into her arms and sob, and it was like all the pain just went away when she slipped into Caroline's arms, the world to Bonnie seemed less sad and her troubles seemed to be nonexistent when Caroline held her in her arms.

They were always each other's anchors, they understood each other, deeper than Elena or anyone could ever understand, not even their love interests understood or had a connection with them like either girl did with each other, and that's because they shared a love deeper than ever, and even though at times neither girl saw it or understood, other people did, other people saw how much the girls cared for each other and how much they loved each other, no one could question or contest the love they had for each other.

Before Sheila Bennett had passed her and Liz Forbes always joked about one thing, and that was their daughters or in the case of Sheila, granddaughter, were going to marry each other one day, and they couldn't wait for that day to happen, Liz even joked that Caroline would be the one to propose to Bonnie, because she is the eager beaver and the dominant one, they laughed about it, but deep down they were very serious about it, which is why they were forever surprised when either girl would have a boyfriend, they were also in awe on how totally unaware the girls were concerning the feelings they had towards each other.

Liz and Sheila were never worried about boyfriends, because there was always a pattern, they would have boyfriends, but they would end up doing everything together and neglecting their boyfriends, everyone knew this. Elena loved her brother and Matt, she really did, but she knew that they were doomed from the beginning of their relationships with Caroline and Bonnie, everyone called them their beards, because somehow everyone in school seems to think that Caroline and Bonnie are already in a romantic relationship, but only if they really knew that in fact the girls were not.

Even to this day, without Sheila Bennett being there to agree with her and joke with her about Caroline and Bonnie's relationship, Liz Forbes still believes that her daughter will end up marrying Bonnie and that its only a matter of time before it happens, in her own words she said once to Elena

"One day those two will realize that they are madly in love with each other, it will probably be at their high school graduation, after of course breaking up with their boyfriends, poor Matt and Jeremy. They then will go off to college together and live together, God forbid they live apart, my Caroline will propose to Bonnie during their freshman year, they will get married in their sophomore year, and by God somehow they will have witchy vampire babies together after they graduate and we will all be there to witness it all, matter of fact you will be there, front and centre taking them both through all of that step by step, and boy I can't wait, of course let's not forget that they have already planned their lives around each other as we speak."

Liz had said it so casually, laughing in fact, it's like she already knew how it's all going to end up playing out, she had her own scenario, just like everyone else had of how the two would end up professing their love for each other, Damon being the dark, sarcastic soul that he was, had said it would be in a life threatening situation, and of course Stefan, the more romantic one had said that it would be when their in college, and Elena had always thought that it was going to be any day or anytime, and it will come as a surprise to both of them, but boy was she wrong because right now as they sit here drunkenly she was witnessing the process of it all, no matter how many shots of tequila and how many glasses of bourbon she had had.

Elena was slowly watching as her best friends became more intimate with each other, it first started out with the innocent truth or dare, and then they started spilling some secrets about the men in their lives like any other teenage drunk girl would do, and then alcohol got into the mix and things just went haywire from there, they started dancing to random pop music, they started singing along and pigging out on junk food and drinking some more alcohol.

Elena started to notice the small touches and secret glances the girls shared, it was not all that surprising to see them so touchy with each other, but these touches were different and the glances were more intimate and revealing, they were more romantic…

A lot of times during the slumber party, Elena would catch the two gazing Longley at each other, even winking at each other, blowing each other kisses, her best friends were totally immersed in each other, and it was as if Elena was not there anymore, because they were only paying attention to each other and nothing else.

Right now Elena was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, which was on other side of the living room and on the other side, Bonnie was sitting in between Caroline's legs, as Caroline held her tightly, one arm around her body, and the other arm was clutching a wine glass, and they looked like a couple that had been together for years, the way they were just so comfortable with being so intimate with one another, the glow from fireplace just made it look so romantic, the way Caroline's eyes sparkled as she looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes, and the way Bonnie's eyes lit up whenever Caroline smiled at her.

Elena watched as Caroline would frequently kiss the top of Bonnie's head tenderly after taking a sip of her wine, she watched how Bonnie's eyes would softly close for a few moments as Caroline tightened her hold on her, it was as if Elena was watching a romantic, stickling sweet, cheesey scene from a romantic movie, the only difference was that she was watching her best friends, Elena couldn't help but smile, and feel envious a bit, because it had dawned on her that not even Damon and her were ever this intimate and that says a lot considering the fact that her best friends are oblivious to the feelings that they have for each other.

Their giggling interrupted Elena's train of thoughts, and now Elena was watching her best friends share an Eskimo kiss, Elena, had no idea if this was because of the alcohol, or this was normally what happened between the two behind closed doors, because they have never once in front of everyone have this much PDA, maybe it was the a little courage that they got form the alcohol that was currently in their system, but Elena wanted to be sure, so she went ahead and tested her theory…

"I miss Damon" she sighed out, and her sigh was followed by a hiccup and a little burp, which made the girls laugh, God alcohol, could mess with people

After the laughter died down, she proceeded to speak

"No all jokes aside guys, I miss him, I miss his manly touch, and musky smell and his soft but rough beard, I wish he was here snuggling me, and it's not the alcohol that's talking, Don't you guys Miss Matt and Jeremy" Elena asked while taking a sip of her wine

"Nope, not even one bit, I am very content with my little bonnie rabbit over her with me, and she with me" Caroline said, her speech a little slurred, making Bonnie giggle, causing Caroline to kiss her on the cheek.

"Care bear, have a little sympathy for Lena, she is missing her Boo, Mr. Badass Salvatore" Bonnie said giggling

"I am sorry, honey I will be a little bit more sympathetic to Miss Gilbert over here, she is not independent as us, we can survive without our men, besides us all the time, because we have each other" Caroline said proudly as she took one more sip of her wine before putting the glass down, and wrapping both her arms around Bonnie

"Oh please, you two may not be dependent on your men, but you sure as hell are dependent on each other, you are stuck together like moths to a flame, it's a bit unhealthy, I need my Damon here, watching you two get all cuddly with each other makes me miss him"

Elena said testing the waters a bit, hoping her friends would be more open about what was going on between them.

"Hey, she is my person and I am hers, I would choose her any day over anybody else, we find this perfectly normal and healthy, it's not our fault you chose Damon to be your life partner and person" Caroline said pointedly making Bonnie hum along with her in agreement, which caused Elena to just roll her eyes.

"Oh please, it's not healthy how the two of you cling on to each other, forgetting other people around you, including your own boyfriends, need I remind you, that you two are dating them and not each other, God I bet if you would choose people to marry, you would both choose each other" Elena said jokingly as she took another sip of her wine.

"Well yeah, there is no denying that we will end up choosing each other, I would marry Caroline in a heartbeat and she would marry me too" Bonnie slurred out, she was clearly a bit more tipsy than the other two

Caroline laughed, as she took the wine glass from Bonnie's hands and put it aside, this was Caroline's way of telling Bonnie that she had had too much and now it was time for her to stop, these two got each other, that's what was admirable about their friendship, at times they never needed words to communicate, they could easily communicate with actions, body language and the emotions displayed on their faces, which still begs the question of why the heck aren't they together yet.

"I agree with my little Bonnie rabbit, I would marry her in a heartbeat, in fact I would even be the one to propose first, after that we would get married, get a house somewhere around here, with a back yard for our kids to play in, you know, the whole nine yards, of course my little Bonnie over here will be working as a professor at Whitmore College and I will open my very own event planning company or a bridal shop somewhere in town, and then Bonnie will mix up some magic and spells in order for her to get pregnant with our babies, both biologically ours of course, and we will live happily ever after will our little brown babies at casa de Bennett-Forbes" Caroline said widely smiling at the thought

Oh where was Liz Forbes in this moment, she did predict it was going to happen, but hearing Caroline say it was just pure Gold, and Elena really wished Liz was here to hear all of this come out of her own daughter's mouth, it seems as though Caroline has already planned a hypothetical future with Bonnie and she seemed pretty happy about it, and so did Bonnie, because after Caroline's speech, Bonnie softly caressed Caroline's cheek and leaned in to kiss it.

"Well it looks like you guys have planned this all out, and Jeremy and Matt seem nowhere to be found in this hypothetical future of yours" Elena said laughing at the thought of either of her best friends marrying their current boyfriends in the future

"Of course they are nowhere in it, technically as a whole you are all in it, as the aunts and uncles, close friends, grandmothers and you know other stuff" Bonnie Elaborated

"But I want Damon as far away as possible from our future hypothetical kids, no offense Elena and you too Bonnie since I know you have grown close to him recently but I don't want them calling him uncle Damon" Caroline said very adamant

This made both Elena and Bonnie roll their eyes because they know that one day this whole Caroline and Damon rivalry will fizzle out at and all will be well for now they will just let Caroline keep throwing jibes at Damon.

"Of course honey, he will just be the creepy man in their Aunty Elena's life" Bonnie said softly kissing Caroline on the cheek, reassuring her she had nothing to worry about

"Hey offense taken" said Elena while laughing

"Sorry Elena" they both said at the same time causing them all to laugh at their silliness and drunken state

"So wait in this hypothetical future of yours, when the wedding comes around, how are you going to decide whose maid of honor I am going to be?"

"Well obviously you will be Caroline's maid of honor and Damon will be mine God forbid Caroline will ever allow that, or Stefan will be mine" Bonnie said

"Well of course I won't allow Damon to be your man of honor or whatever; Stefan would be a much better option, again no offense Elena" Caroline said as she scoffed

"Like I said Elena, God forbid, I have any say while planning our wedding, everything seems to have already been decided for me" Bonnie said clearly both amused and annoyed by Caroline's need to always do everything for her and decide everything for her as well

Elena watched as Bonnie huffed and fold her arms, this was a usual Bonnie trick which was made to mess with Caroline, she wanted Caroline to believe she was mad, but in truth she wasn't, everyone knew that trick expect for Caroline as she feel for it every time

"Hey, of course you will have a say Bonnie rabbit; it's your day too, I promise; now say you will not be mad at me any longer, you know I can't stand when you are mad at me right?" Caroline said while pouting

"Of course Care bear, look I am not mad anymore; I know we will plan our wedding together, like the awesome team we are" Bonnie said causing Elena to go into fits of laughter.

She was laughing at the dynamic between her two friends, this went from being a hypothetical situation and a test to see if how comfortable her two friends are with their odd dynamic, and now it's turned into a real situation, from where she was sitting, it dawned on her that her friends were really not joking about the whole thing.

"You know this went form a hypothetical situation to a real scenario real quick" Elena joked

"Well we are very serious about this whole thing Lena, we care about each other, I wouldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else than Bonnie, my life without her would be a travesty"

Caroline said, while gently kissing Bonnie's shoulder

"Me too" Bonnie mumbled tiredly, while her eyes were closing indicating that she was falling asleep

Caroline just looked down at her, eyes so full of affection, she kissed her softly and hugged her closer to her body, in order to keep her warn.

Elena and Caroline shared a knowing smile

"See Elena, she is my person and I am hers and, and I may not remember this tomorrow when I am all sobered up, but I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her…Bonnie Bennett Forbes, that has a nice ring to it" Caroline whispered while looking at a sleeping Bonnie affectionately

From then on Elena learned more about her friends dynamic, she learned more about the Baroline relationship, from there she knew that it was not going to be an easy road for her friends to finally realize they are completely in love with each other, but when they do and hopefully it will be soon, it's going to have a perfect ending, a happily ever after for both of them…from now Elena will just watch from the sidelines at this messy but beautiful journey and be the good cheerleader she is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Up Next: Domestic Baroline with Liz Forbes (the ladies enjoy a nice Sunday lunch cooked by Bonnie and Liz)**


End file.
